


A simple cabin robbery

by boubigolpa



Series: Helping hands [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boubigolpa/pseuds/boubigolpa
Summary: Dutch asked his golden boys, Arthur Morgan and John Marston, to go rob some O'Driscolls in a lonely cabin. Little do they know, the cabin is not as empty as it seems.
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Helping hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A simple cabin robbery

The mission was very simple. Go to the cabin, rob anything of worth and retrieve a rifle, hence why Dutch had only asked John and Arthur to go. The older man suspected it was also to get them to make up, but he convinced himself that Dutch wasn't this childish.

When the men arrived at the cabin, it was almost too easy; there was no one around, no O'Driscoll on guard and no noise at all.  
"Do you think they waitin' on us?" John asked, observing the cabin through his binoculars.

"Don't know. Could be." Arthur was finding this robbery to be suspiciously simple, and he didn't want to act like a fool and run head straight into some O'Driscoll's trap.  
"We need to be careful John. You'll sneak in first and if there's nothing, you give me a sign" 

John's eyebrows shot up "Hang on, why do I have to go first?" did Arthur think he was too dumb to notice?

Arthur sighed. He didn't want John to be suspicious of him but he also didn't want to go first. "Because" he started, clearing his voice to find some excuse "this is your mission, and since it is yours, you get to go first." 

John looked at him even more weirdly "What are you talking about?! Dutch gave us that mission! I ain't have a thing to do about this crap!"

Arthur shushed him and continued, unable to keep the annoyance out of his tone "Exactly what I've been saying Golden boy. Now get in that cabin or I might as well set a damn camp."  
John obeyed, mumbling curses as he made his way towards the cabin. The older man could almost see him roll his eyes as he entered.  
He observed very closely, a hand on his pistol. John looked right, left, up, down, in every direction there was, got up, laughed and waved at Arthur. 

"Goddamn fool..." Arthur grumbled. He walked into the cabin and started collecting bits and bobs he could find.  
They didn't talk, both men too occupied with calculating how much they were snatching. This past week, they had been fighting about everything and anything, which resulted in their relationship to be worse than ever. 

Suddenly, they heard a strangled sound, coming from the room besides them.  
Instantly, both men hid by the fireplace, and Arthur pushed the door in order to peek at what was going on and who was in here. 

There were two men, naked as babies, but one was on top of the other. Arthur studied their positions and the almost silent sounds they were making. He had unconsciously placed his hand on John's chest in their panic, preventing him from moving. The latter, getting impatient, started to move in Arthur's space to see the room too, as the older man was beginning to realise what the hell they were actually doing. 

John managed to peek, even with Arthur trying to push him back to the fireplace, and understood instantly. His eyes widened as the embarrassment got to him. He gave in to Arthur's attempts and pushed his back against the bricks of the fireplace.  
Arthur's face had reddened. John eyed him, expecting a movement indicating they either leave or shoot the men. But the seconds and soon minutes passed with no order. 

"Arthur." John whispered, "What should we do?" he waited, and frustrated that he was being ignored, gave a light punch to Arthur's shoulder, but strong enough to remind him John was annoyed. 

"Huh, what?" Arthur was startled, emerging from his thoughts. 

"What are we supposed to do now?" John was starting to get impatient with his partner in arms "We shoot them or what?" he noticed him diving back in his thoughts

After a few seconds had passed, Arthur spoke up again, this time more invested "If we leave now, they'll never know we were here. I don't think we should shoot them, it would bring of attention and we don't need that. We'll leave." Arthur smiled, and continued, "But you go first." chuckling lightly.

"Really? Fuck you Arthur." John still left the cabin first, smiling because it was the first time in days -if not weeks- Arthur had shown something else than anger while he was around.

Arthur left the house very embarrassed but also very horny. He had never been that way in front of John, and had never even been aroused by men before. He already knew it was going a very long ride to camp. Although the sun was already setting, Arthur didn't feel like setting a camp with John, especially not when he had to take care of something very private before going to sleep. 

"Must say" John started, surprising Arthur, "I'd never thought two men could do that" he chuckled. He was embarrassed but at the same time, the younger man didn't want to spend the whole night in an awkward silence, especially not when they were probably going to set a camp and have to spend the night together. Any attempt to lighten the mood would be better than nothing.

"Yep." Arthur kept his answer simple and clear; he didn't want to talk. He got on his horse, almost not waiting for John that was still adjusting his horse's girth, and walked away.  
He was already down the hill when he heard John complaining, "Wait for me you idiot!" trotting to catch up with the older man. "Hey, your horse is missing a shoe." 

"Really? That's just my luck..." the other man complained. His horse missing a shoe meant they wouldn't be able to pick up the pace and be back to camp before midnight. That also meant they would have to set up a camp, to Arthur's ironic delight. 

During their ride, he and Arthur were dead silent, and John was losing hope of ever getting along with him again. Plus his horse was starting to be really impatient due to being hungry, walking in the dark and under the rain was not pleasant for the stallion. He was showing John a hard time, trying to buck him off and run away to graze and rest, safe from the rain. John had tried giving him some carrots but all the stallion wanted was a good rest and some hay.  
Realising he was defeated, he finally broke the silence and asked to stop for the night, after finding a spot in the woods. Anything would do the trick when a 1,300 pound horse is trying to buck you off. Arthur agreed, understanding John's hurry to get off. They set up the camp in total silence again, and ate some food. 

"How much did you get in there?" asked Arthur, who was getting tired of the uncomfortable silence. He had always liked spending time away from camp with the other gang members, it was fun getting to know them better. He asked some random questions to John, about his family and how he was doing, to which he responded briefly. He supposed after being silent all day, the younger man was upset and wanted to give him a silent revenge. 

So they parted ways and both went to sleep. But there was a problem. John's tent was right over a wet spot, which resulted in his cot to be all damp and uncomfortable. He tried really hard to fall asleep, but when he heard sound coming from Arthur's tent, he could not help but thinking about asking the man if he could sleep with him, like they used to do when John was younger.  
After all, John didn't want to spend the night shivering and catch a cold if he knew Arthur had all the comfort he needed, plus enough room for another grown man to sleep in without John catching his death.  
In a moment of bravery, but also because his ego had stuck to the damp sheets, he got out of his tent and made his way to Arthur's. John made sure to check every other spot to see if there was any that wasn't humid, but it wasn't the case.  
No wonder Arthur had chosen his spot first, conveniently placed under a tree. 

There was still light emerging from Arthur's lamp, so John felt no need to be discreet. "Mister Morgan..." 

The other man in the tent moved slightly, not even trying to hide a sigh. "Yes, John?" 

John was feeling embarrassed. He new Arthur would make fun of him for asking this but... "My tent got all wet from the rain." since the other man did not answer, he exhaled the rest of his question "Can I sleep in your tent?" 

Arthur got his head out of the tent flaps "Seriously? Just sleep it off Marston. Be a big boy."

John suspected the old man was just in a grumpy mood from being tired, so he wasn't about to give it up now "Oh come on how many times have I helped you? You owe me one!" 

Arthur sighed again, this time sounding unbelievably more annoyed than before, if that was even possible. "If you move one finger you're out." and opened the tent flaps.  
That was enough for John to call it a win. 

Sleep was not coming easily to Arthur. He was still disturbed by the men's occupation back in the cabin. Even if he tried to focus on anything else, the thought of them always ended up being there.  
He started shifting in his cot, over and over, to the point he was pretty sure he would have to call it quits and have to stay awake until morning.

In his battle with sleep, Arthur had somehow disturbed John's slow attempt to fall asleep, so he started talking about things he had on his mind, which Arthur thought was quite ironic because anytime one of them wanted to speak the other did not.  
But the fatigue made Arthur entertain the conversation, listening to John complain about how the other gang members teased him about Abigail.  
Arthur thought nothing of it until John mentioned the two men back in the cabin again. 

"Seriously Arthur, have you ever seen two men together like that before?" he asked, staring at the wood stick that held the fabric surrounding them.  
Arthur took a moment before answering, he had thought of it, heard people talk about that, but no.  
So John added, turning his head and looking at Arthur "Have you ever tried it?" 

Arthur lifted his eyebrows. The carelessness in John's word made him remember his youth, when he blurted out whatever was on his mind as well "No..." he answered, exhaling through his words.

"Do you want to?" John spoke again, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" he articulated, mimicking John's movements and facing him. That was all it took for John to make a bold move of his hand.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, John was touching his groin, looking him dead in the eyes. His hand started to rub him gently, and the older man couldn't stop his breath from hitching at the contact that sent shivers through his body.  
John Marston had his typical bratty grin and kept slowly massaging the growing member through Arthur's clothing, using his other hand to unbuckle the belt, then his jeans, and finally break Arthur's cock free of his undergarments. 

Arthur had never felt more embarrassed in his life. Someone else was touching him and it most certainly was not a lady, yet he couldn't stop feeling good, and hated himself for that. He looked at John again, who was busy studying Arthur's member in his hand, and he felt dizzy. John had always been fearless but Arthur had never thought he would end up in this situation. 

When John looked up again, it was like Arthur couldn't even process what his body was doing. He placed a hand on John's cheek and pressed their lips together. 

He almost expected John to return his kiss, but the latter chuckled, pulling Arthur's hand away with his free one. Arthur felt his stomach sink down, the rejection taking his mind away from his pleasure. 

He knew John had done the right thing. But Arthur was not thinking right, and being rejected had still hurt him. 

Kissing was not something common, it wasn't appropriate, and should only be shared by a couple, as he had been taught in his youth, but Arthur wanted to feel closer to John and it seemed like the right thing to do. Only John didn't. But touching each other was better than arguing, he thought, while being brought back to reality when Arthur failed to suppress a moan, after a particularly pleasant swing of hand.

He looked down, and noticed John was hard too. If John still hadn't stopped masturbating him, that meant he didn't want to end things right now. Arthur hesitated, but still touched him, looking at John for approval. One rejection was more than enough for the night. 

Arthur never thought touching another man's dick could be arousing but he felt dizzy, and pleasure travelling all throughout his spine. He freed John from his pants and stoked him more and more energetically, eliciting moans from the younger man, whose cheeks had started to redden.  
"Arthur..." 

He was trying his best, going faster, then slower, smoothing his thumb onto the underside, and going faster again, making John's hand unsteady on him in the process, but the older man didn't mind. It probably meant the other liked it. He was too caught up in the moment to think about something else than making John feel good like he was doing to him.  
He kept the pace and could feel John's orgasm coming up and Arthur, being the gentleman he was, decided not to finish before John, which required a lot more concentration than he originally thought.

Arthur decided to mimic what the other was doing to him, and applied a little more pressure and rubbing one of his nipples with his free hand was all it took for John's arousal to burst, making him moan louder, longer. 

That's when John's free hand lifted Arthur's chin, and without much thinking, pressed their lips together again.  
John being the fearless man he had always been, had slipped his tongue inside Arthur's mouth, beginning a fight between teeth and tongue. 

It was all it took to make Arthur come undone, surprised and much more aroused by their kiss than he thought he would have been.  
They stood there, panting and looking into each other's eyes, and kissed each other again. This time, it wasn't sloppy, and it felt anything but wrong.

John nuzzled his nose in Arthur's neck, hugged him, and the latter, not knowing what to do, gently stroked John's back, hugging him even tighter.  
They stayed like this for a while, and when their sleepiness took over, laid down on Arthur's cot and talked about silly things like the past, some scars' histories while soothing each other's skin with their free hands and whispering affections.  
They were sharing an intimate moment together, and to them, it was the most amazing thing that had happened in a long time. Next thing they knew, they were drifting off into a good night of sleep, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first smut I post on here aha, feel free to leave comments! If you spot any grammar mistake, let me know!


End file.
